ryou dan len
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: siapa, sih ? yg engga tau tsuchiura ryoutarou ama tsukimori len.. rival alami ntu… mereka selalu bersaing dalam musik… tapi… siapa yang tahu..? ternyata.. mereka itu….. CHAP 2 UPDATE! RnR, please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : la corda d oro bukan punya saia.. suer… sumpaa.. ngapain saia boong… kalo saia boong, saia masuk neraka ntar.. tapi kalo OCnya itu punya saia.. =D

Warning : ada OC.. ada OOC.. dan juga ada YAOI! Wahahahah… yang ga kuat ama yaoi… silahkan klik back… daripada ntar saia di plem… =_="

Summary : siapa, sih ? yg engga tau tsuchiura ryoutarou ama tsukimori len.. rival alami ntu… mereka selalu bersaing dalam musik… tapi… siapa yang tahu..? ternyata.. mereka itu…..

Nyaaaaa~~ nyaaaaaa~~~

Saia kembalii =3

Saia mohon jangan bosan bosan sama ffic gila saia…

Saia anak baik..

Beo is a good girl... X)

Hahahah… sep…

Sekarang saia bkin fficnya la corda.. =3

Yaoi, loh…

Makanyaaa BACAA.. RIPIUU SEKALIAAANNN !!! xDD

Wahahahahahhhhahah~~

Oya sebelumnya.. saia mau minta map kalo banyak kata yang salah.. maklum… saia gak bias make EYD dengan baik.. UAN bahasa indo saia aja Cuma tuju.. dan selalu remet setiap pelajaran bahasa.. jadi mohon maaf…

=======--------------------------------------========

Seisho gakuen.. sekolah yang dibagi menjadi 2 jurusan… jurusan musik dan jurusan reguler..

"Hino-san ! ohayou !" sapa pemuda berambut pirang , dan mempunyai beberapa tindikan di kupingnya.

"Ah.. Kaji-kun.. ohayou…." Jawab gadis manis ini…

"Uumm... Hino-chan.. ohayou gazaimasu..." sapa gadis berambut hitam sepundak.. dan berkulit sawo matang..

"Aah.. Aiko-chan.. ohayoo… ciee… pagi-pagi berduaan… tau, deh yang udah jadiaan… PJ, doong !!!" ucap Hino dengan nada jail..

Yap.. Kaji Aoi.. dan Aiko.. mereka adalah murid pindahan di seisho gakuen… mereka sekelas dengan Hino. Dan entah kapan.. mereka mulai jalan bareng.. jadian pula...

"Hahahaha.. iya.. ntar aku traktir di warung baso mang mamat.." ujar Kaji..

"Janji, looh... awas kalo enggak... ntar aku santet biar putus..." ucap Kaho dengan tampang horror...

"Iih.. ko hino gituu!! Jahaatt..... " kata Aiko dengan tampang hampir mau nangis.....

"ahahahah... canda, Aiko... " Hino pun memeluk temannya yang cengeng itu...

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU SENPAAAIII !!!" teriak seorang pemuda mungil.. berambut acak-acakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka..

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hino, Kaji dan Aiko pun serempak teriak bagai koor...

"Aaa.. Shimizu-kun... jangan ngagetin gitu, aah!!!" kata hino.. jantungnya masih berdetak [kalo engga berdetak, mati, dong ?] kencang...

"Maaf... tadi.. aku sudah panggil berkali-kali... tapi.. gak ada yang nyaut..." jawab Shimizu tenang.. damai.. dan ngantuk..

"Aa.. maaf, yaa shimizu-san... kami keasyikan ngobrool..." ujar Aiko..

"Gapapa..." jawab Shimizu datar..

"Ah.. Hino-chan ! Kaji-kun ! Aiko-chan! Ohayou !!" sapa girang seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda... nampaknya dia tidak melihat Shimizu... maklum.. Shimizu kan kecil... ketutupan badannya Kaji...

"Hihara-senpai.. ohayou.." sapa Hino, Kaji dan Aiko...

"Hihara senpai.. ohayou gozaimasu..." sapa Shimizu yang tiba-tiba berada di depan muka Hihara...

"EMAAAAKK!! TOOLOONG !! SETAANN!! MBAAH!!! ADA SETAANN!! USIIRR !!!" hihara yang kaget pun teriak histeris dengan lebaynya..

Hino, Kaji, Aiko pun ber swt ria..~

"Hihara-senpai... lebai, ah.. itu, kan shimizu-kun" kata Kaji sambil menenangkan senpainya yang lebai itu..

"Hah ?? oiya.. ga liat.. maklum udah tua.. matanya suka rabun... ha..ha.." Hihara pun ketawa maksa..

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang pun menghampiri mereka..

"Ara... kalian.. sedang apa disini ?" sapa pemuda yang katanya 'bishounen' ini..

"Aa.. Yunoki... kita kebetulan ketemu disini, kok.." jawab Hihara yang uda selesai deg-deg an...

"Aah... Kaho-senpai.. Kaji-senpai.. Hihara-senpai.. Yunoki-senpai.. hah.. hah.. Aiko-senpai.. Shimizu-kun.. hah.. hah.. ohayou.. gozaimasu..." sapa seorang perempuan mungil berambut pendek. Dia kecapekan rupanya.. mangilin nama mereka satu persatu..

Kaho dan yang lain sweatdrop..

"Fuyuumi-san... capek, ya ? manggilin kita satu persatu ?" sapa Yunoki dengan lembutnya..

"Ah.. Yunoki-senpai.. iya, nih.." jawab Fuyuumi yang masih ngos-ngos an..

"SUKUR! Lagian sapa suruh.. " jawab Yunoki dengan wajah lembut...

Yang lainnya pun swt...

"Wah... kalau ngumpul begini, jadi berasa masih concour, ya..." kenang Hino..

"Iya, yaa.." jawab mereka serempak.. kecuali Kaji dan Aiko..

"Cuma... yang masih kurang tuh... Tsukimori-kun.. ama Tsuchiura-kun..." jawab Hihara..

"Iya, yaa... dua orang itu... sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka..." kata Yunoki..

"Umm... senpai-tachi.. ano..." ujar Fuyuumi gugup..

"Ya, Fuyuumi-chan ?"

"Dibelakang...." kata Fuyuumi dengan takut...

Serentak, mereka menoleh ke belakang... ternyata, mereka menghalangi para murid-murid, guru-guru,satpam, tukang cucidan pilot yang mau masuk ke Seisho Gakuen...

Akhirnya, tanpa penghormatan.. bubar.. jalan...~

Mereka pun pergi dengan tampang innocent...

==istirahat—kantin==

Di kantin, terlihat 2 makhluk berwarna ijo-biru sedang berjalan tanpa arah...

"Hnn.. hari ini makan apa, ya ??" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hijau tua dan berkulit kecoklatan kepada pemuda disebelahnya..

"Gimana kalau melon-pan ?" jawab pemuda berambut biru muda..

"Boosaann... hmm... "

"Sandwich ?" tanya si rambut biru muda..

"Malas… hmm.. oh iya.. aku makan kamu aja, ya Tsukii~~" goda si rambut ijo...

"Hah ?? iiiiiihhhh... Tsuchiuraa.. ini kan tempat umuumm..." jawab Tsukimori genit..

"Lah ? idih.. geer !! sapa juga yang mau makan kamu ? aku mau makan BEKAL kamu, ko..." jawab Tsuchiura usil..

"Iih... Tsuchiura jahaatt.... uuh~~" jawab Tsukimori yang langsung ngambek dengan lebainya.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa..." Tsuchiura pun ketawa lebai..

Orang-orang pun swt...

"Uuuh...." tsukimori pun memonyongkan bibirnya... pertanda ngambek..

"Tsuki sayang... kalo mau minta cium.. ntar ajaa... jangan disini... banyak orang, tuuh..." kata Tsuchiura usil..

Tsukimori yang udah naek pitam... ga tahan ama keusilan-keusilan Tsuchiura, langsung menarik tsuchiura ke tempat sepi.. dan langsung menerjang bibis halus Tsuchiura..

"HMPH !" Tsuchiura yang kaget pun langsung mendorong Tsukimori

"Sepi, kan ! kan kata kamu kalo sepi enggak apa !! uuh..." kata Tsukimori sambil menahan tangis..

"Yaampun.. Tsuki-chan... kok kamu gitu aja nangis ?? aku kan Cuma bercandaa...." jawab Tsuchiura lembut...

"Hiks.. kamu jahat.. hiks..." Tsukimori pun mulai menangis...

"Maaf, yaa.. jangan menangis, Len..." Tsuchiura pun mencium bibir manis Tsukimori.

Aji mumpung, ey... berhubung keadaan sepi, Tsuchiura semakin menggila dengan ciumannya bersama Tsukimori..

Dia pun membuka paksa mulut len dengan lidahnya...

"Aan.. nnh... Ryou... nn..." len pun mendesah pelan... lalu dia membuka mulutnya.. dan memberi jalan pada lidah Tsuchiura..

Lidah Tsuchiura pun bermain-main di dalam mulut Len yang manis...

Lidah Tsukimori pun ikut bermain-main di dalam mulut Tsuchiura.

Stelah puas bermain-main di mulut Len, Tsuchiura melepaskan ciumannya.. dan turun menciumi leher Len dan meninggalkan kiss mark disitu..

"Ann.. baka Ryou... nn... jangan bikin hh.. kiss mark disitu.. hnn.. mm..." protes Tsukimori..

"Biarkan saja, lah..." jawab Tsuchiura santai.. dan masih menciumi leher Tsukimori..

Namun tiba-tiba..

Mereka mendengar beberapa murid yang sepertinya akan lewat situ..

Dalam sekejab, Tsuchiura pun melepas ciumanya.. dan Tsukimori pun buru-buru merapikan bajunya..

Merekapun bersiap untuk berakting layaknya sepasang 'rival yang sedang bertengkar..'

Belum para murid yang kebetulan ingin lewat itu melewati mereka, para murid itu mendengar teriakan tsuchiura...

"HEH TSUKIMORI SIAL ! APA MAKSUDMU BILANG KALAU PERMAINAN PIANOKU CUMA SAMPAH, HAH !!!" teriak Tsuchiura marah..

"Aku kan Cuma mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.." jawab Tsukimori cuek..

"SIAL KAU ! mentang-mentang orang tuamu pemain musik terkenal !! " teriak Tsuchiura sambil menarik kerah baju tsukimori..

Para murid yang kebetulan ingin lewat situ, langsung ngibrit ga karuan.. ampe ada yg ngompol malah.. saking takutnya ngeliat muka garangnya Tsuchiura...

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada prang lagi disitu,

"Len cayang... maapin aa' ryou, yaa... udah teriak-teriak ke kamu.." kata Tsuchiura..

"Iya, aa'.. Len juga mau minta maap.. harus ngejek kaya gituh..." kata Len dengan puppy eyes nya...

Mereka pun berpelukan layaknya teletabis...

====-----------------=====

YAK ! CHAP 1 SELESAI SUDAAHH!!

Ayoo.. ada yang mau ngerikues ?? silahkaann... saia selalu menunggu.. =3

Yak..

Silahkan.. diripiu.. di ripiu..

Yak.. mbak yang disana ! silahkan ripiunya !! ngeplem juga boleh ! mumpung saianya lagi baik hati.. =)

Yakakaakaka...

Ripiw, ya.. janji,, yaa... okook ?? seep, laah..

Hahahahah....

Ampe ktmu d chep 2 ~


	2. Beo's Note

BEO's NOTE~

Maapkan Beo..

dengan ini, Beo menyatakan.. bahwa...Pik yang With you ama Ryou dan Len yang Beo bkin..

Beo…

HIATUS-in…

Sori.. maap banget.. benernya, ide uda ada… eng.. Cuma gara-gara ada suatu 'problem', Beo jadi males ngelanjutin.. hadah !

dasar Beo lemaaahh!! huweee.. 'gituan' doang dijadiin beban pikiran.. T^T

hadah.. hadah..

Hontouni gomenasai, minnasan~~ =_=

Tapi, yang Oniichan ama Naruto kos-kosan bakalan terus Beo lanjutin, ko.. nanggung.. yang Naruto kos-kosan bentaran lagi ludes.. tadinya mao Beo hiatusin semua.. tapi.. ga jadi aja, ah.. sayang...

yang with you ama Ryou dan Len ama yang Beo Hiatusin sementara~ xDD

Hahaahaha.. xDD

Yasud, laa…

Tetep dukung Beo buat yang Naruto kos-kosan ama Oniichan…

Trus, doain Beo bangkit dari kuburan With you ama Ryou dan Len..

Hahaha…

Ok… jangan marah ples benci ama Beo, ya.. :(

Huweee.. TT^TT

Tetep dukung Beo biar Beo bisa bangkitin ntu pik 2 lagi.. :D

*maksa luh Be !*

Ok.

:)

Jyaa~


	3. Chapter 2

Yoo~ :D

Sesuai permintaan para peripiu, beo kembali dengan pik gila nan gaje ini~ xD

Mari kita bangkitkan pik ini dari dalam kubuur~ xDDD *gali" kubur*

Okee~ enjoooy~ :D

* * *

Disclaimer: La Corda D'oro punya Yuki Kure.. Andai ntu punya Beo, pasti ude jadi manga yaoi! XD

Warning: Boy x Boy! Don't like? Don't read!; OOC parah.

================.

Terdengar alunan musik violin dari dalam ruang musik nomor 4. Disanalah pemuda tampan nan manis sedang bermain violin. Iyak.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukimori Len? Cowok manis ini memang sangat handal dalam memainkan alat musik violin.

TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Dan itu membuat si empunya rambut biru muda ini menghentikan permainan violinnya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Len sayangku~ aku menjemputmu, honey~" Teriak pemuda berambut hijau tua lantang sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya seraya ingin menerjang pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"U..Uwaah!!! Tsuchiura! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak pemuda--atau yang bisa kita panggil Len ini dengan panik.

"Hee? Apa yang aku lakukan? Hmmn... Berhubung Aku anak yang baik, rajin menabung, sayang kepada orang tua, jarang berbohong, rajin belajar, dan sayang kepada pacar, jadi aku menjemputmu disini, darling~" Seru Tsuchiura sembari meletakkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dagu Len, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hh... Bisa, kan kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu disini? Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu tentang hubungan kita?" Ucap Len sembari merapihkan violinnya.

"Huh~ lagipula, aku tidak peduli kalaupun orang-orang pada tau..." Sambung Tsuchiura sembari misuh-misuh tak karuan.

Len yang melihat muka cemberut Tsuchiura, lalu berjalan ke dekatnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala hijau Tsuchiura. "Yaya... Tapi aku masih belum siap kalau orang-orang tahu akan hubungan kita..." Lanjut Len sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke Tsuchiura, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher si pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"Wah... Len... Kau agresif banget... Baru sore, loh padahal~" Ucap Tsuchiura senang. Iapun mendekatkan dirinya ke dekat Len, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Len, dan mengecup bibir Len dengan lembut. "Oke... Kita pulang... Sudah sore, kan?" Sambung Tsuchiura sembari melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Len pun mengangguk cepat, lalu mengambil kotak violinnya, dan berjalan keluar pintu bersama Tsuchiura.

* * *

Len dan Tsuchiura berjalan mengendap keluar sekolah. Mereka terlihat seperti ninja-ninja yang biasa kita tonton di tv... Mengapa mereka bertingkah ribet seperti itu? Sudah pasti... Karena mereka tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang 'hubungan-rahasia' mereka.

"Loh? Tsuchiura-kun?" Terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Tsuchiura. Suara ini... Nampaknya sangat amat tidak asing di telinga Tsuchiura dan Len.

'Su..Suara itu...' Batin Tsuchiura dan Len bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang sesaat, lalu berbalik badan untuk memastikan siapakah pemilik suara tadi.

"Hi.. Hino?!" Tsuchiura terkesiap ketika melihat si perempuan berambut merah itu muncul di belakang mereka.

"Loh? Ada Tsukimori-kun juga? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Hino dengan muka innocent-nya.

"Err.. I..itu..." Tsuchiura panik dengan pertanyaan 'normal' dari Hino. "Sedang... Menggali... Sampah... Mungkin?" Lanjutnya dengan muka bingung.

"... Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hino dengan muka jengah. "Kalau memang menggali sampah, kenapa tidak memakai alat-alatnya?" Serang Hino.

"Ha?! I..itu..." Tsuchiura pun keringat dingin karena pertanyaan Hino yang sebenarnya 'normal' itu. Tapi entah mengapa, terdengar seperti bom atom di telinga Tsuchiura.

"Itu dia... Kami menggali-gali sampah buat mencari alat-alatnya." Sambung Len singkat.

Tsuchiura pun menoleh ke arah Len, lalu memberilan 'thumbs up' kepada Len. "Nice follow, honey!" Ucap Tsuchiura berbisik.

"Urusai..." Balas Len pelan. Semburat pink pun muncul di pipinya.

"Hee... Kalau gitu, mau kubantu? Semakin banyak orang, semakin cepat selesai' kan?" Tawar Hino sembari menggulung lengan seragamnya.

"HAH?!" Tsuchiura dan Len langsung reflek berteriak. "KAGA USAAH!!!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"He? Kenapa? Kan aku sudah baik-baik mau membantumu..." Ucap Hino sembari mengeembungkan pipinya.

"Na..nanti... Kau jadi bau... Jadi... Tak usah!!!" Sergah Len sembari mendorong-dorong Hino. Membuat Tsuchiura sedikit jealous.

Tsuchiura pun menarik dan memeluk Len dari belakang. "Tsukimori benar... Kau lebih baik pulang, Hino..." Tsuchiura memberikan sedikit jeda, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Menggali-gali sampah yang bau tidak cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu..." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum manis kearah Hino.

Oke. Keadaan sudah mulai memanas sepertinya. Len mulai gerah melihat sikap-sok-baik yang diberikan oleh Tsuchiura pada Hino.

"Ah... Tsuchiura-kun... Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hino dengan semburat pink di pipi lembutnya.

Len pun semakin kesal. "Kalau kau memang mau, silahkan... Biar aku yang mundur dari pekerjaan ini." Ia lalu mendelik ke arah Tsuchiura. "Kalian bisa berduaan, kan?" Lanjutnya sembari berlari melewati keduanya.

"A.. Tsukimori!" Tsuchiura pun reflek mengejar Tsukimori dan meninggalkan Hino yang tercengang.

"... Kok aku malah ditinggal?" Tanyanya sembari melihat siluet kejar-mengejar ala film India antara Tsukimori dan Tsuchiura.

* * *

"Tsukimori! Hoi! Kenapa kau malah lari?!" Teriak Tsuchiura sembari terus mengejar Len.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau pasti lebih memilih Hino, kan?!" Balas Tsukimori yang masih terus berlari tanpa arah.

"Ck... Sialan... LEN!" Teriak Tsuchiura sembari meraih tangan kecil Len.

"Ja... Jangan sentuh aku!!!" Ucap Len sembari menepis tangan milik Tsuchiura.

Hal itu membuat Tsuchiura menjadi kesal. Ia menarik tangan Len, dan menyeretnya tak tentu arah.

"Le.. Lepas..." Gumam Len sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak akan..." Ucap Tsuchiura dengan nada seram, Tsuchiura pun membawa Len ke sebuah rumah--yang dapat dipastikan, rumah tersebut adalah rumah Tsuchiura.

"Tsu...Tsuchiura! Lepaskan aku!!!" Teriak Len yang sudah merasakan akan adanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di dalam rumah itu.

Tsuchiura terus menyeret Len kedalam rumahnya, lalu ke kamarnya.

"Tsu..Tsuchiura! Jangan bertindak bodoh!!!" Teriak Len sembari terus meronta-ronta.

Tsuchiura pun mendorong Len ke kasur kamarnya. Ia juga mengunci kamarnya.

"Wa... Tsu.. Tsuchiura!!! Jangan begini!!!" Teriak Len horror. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuchiura beberapa menit lagi.

"Kau masih tidak percaya dengan perasaanku, kan? Biar kubuktikan sekarang... Biar kau tidak usah salah paham lagi..." Balas Tsuchiura sembari membuka kemeja sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"A...HA?! Tsu... Tsuchiura! Tunggu dulu!!!" Teriak Tsukimori horror. '"A...aku belum siap!!!" Lanjutnya.

Tsuchiura sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Len. Ia berjalan ke arah Len, dan mendorongnya sehingga Len berada di bawahnya.

"Tsu...Tsuchiura!!!" Ucap Len terkesiap.

Tsuchiura tetap terdiam, matanya lurus menatap mata kuning keemasan milik Len. Sirat matanya penuh dengan nafsu.

"Tsu...chiura...?" Len kini sudah pasrah. Ia melemaskan badannya.

"Suki, da... Hontou ni Daisuki da... Len..." Ucap Tsuchiura serius sembari menatap kedua mata Len lekat-lekat. "You're the only one for me, Len..." Sambung Tsuchiura sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil Len.

Si empunya rambut biru muda itu pun memejamkan matanya, dan memeluk balik Tsuchiura. Mukanya memerah bagai buah persik. "U..umm.. Iya... Aku tahu itu..." Balas Len.

* * *

"Hino-chan... Kau sedang apa diditu?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut shaggy sepundak berwarna hitam, berkaca mata putih, dan berkulit sawo matang. Ia bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang, dengan piercing di kupingnya, bertubuh tinggi, dan cukup tampan.

"Ah... Ai-chan... Kaji-kun... Kalian mau bantu?" Tanya Hino sembari mengaduk sampah di tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Len dan Tsuchiura tadi.

"...Ngapain?" Tanya balik si pemuda pirang bernama Kaji itu dengan muka sedikit jengah.

"... Mengaduk... Sampah?" Ucap Hino kurang yakin.

"... Hah? Buat apa?" Tanya perempuan bernama aiko ini.

"... Buat... Apa, ya? Aku juga enggak ngerti..." Jawab Hino. Ia juga tidak mengerti alasannya menggali sampah...

"... Apa mungkin... Hino-san... Kau... Sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan bertugas menjadi Cleaning Service di sekolah ini?!" Ucap Aiko dengan muka horror. Dan seketika, Ia mendapat jitakan kecil dari tangan Kaji.

"Please, yang... Jangan lebay..." Ucap Kaji pelan. Ia sungguh sabar mebghadapi kekasihnya yang super lebay itu.

"Nah... Kalo gitu... Sekarang aku ngapain, dong?" Tanya Hino kepada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu.

"... Mana kami tahu?" Jawab Kaji dan Aiko bersamaan dan disertai sweatdrop yang mengucur di pipi mereka.

"Kalau gitu, aku pulang bareng kalian, ya?" Ucap Hino senang sembari berjalan ke arah Kaji dan Aiko.

Baru berapa senti ia berjalan, Kaji dan Aiko sudah langsung bisa mencium bau busuk dari sampah-sampah hasil udek-udekan Hino.

"Se..SETOP, Hino-chan! Kumohon! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Aiko dengan muka super pucet.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Hino dengan muka polos.

"Tidak.. Hanya... Kumohon jangan mendekat... Hueee..." Teriak Aiko kabur dengan muka pucat-menahan-muntah.

"...Memang aku kenapa?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda pirang disebelahnya, Kaji.

"U..uuh... Hi... Hino-san... Aku... Mau... Ngejar Aiko... Da... DADAAAAH!!!" Teriak Kaji sembari ngajir tak karuan, dan menutup hidungnya.

"... Kenapa mereka kabur?" Tanya Hino bingung.

Tak lama, muncullah 2 buah warna di depan mata Hino. Yak... Hijau lime dan Ungu janda. Sudah dapat dipastikan, itu adalah senpai-nya... Hihara-senpai dan Yunoki-senpai...

"Ah! Hihara-senpai!!! Yunoki-senpai!!!" Teriak Hino senang. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah para Senpai-nya itu.

"Ah!!! Kaho-chan!!!" Balas Hihara semangat. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke Hino, ia mencium bau yang luaaar biasa menyengat. "Aaaah.. Ba... Bau apa ini?! Bau ini... Tidak salah lagi!!! Pasti bau ini!!!" Ucap Hihara dengan aksen super lebay-nya. Ia bergaya sok dramatis, yang dapat membuat Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ilfill mendadak.

"Kumohon, Hihara... Jangan lebay..." Ucap Yunoki sembari memegang kepalanya yang pusing melihat kelakuan ajaib Hihara seharian ini.

"Tapi Yunoki! Aku kenal bau ini!!!" Ucap Hihara yang masih tetap dengan kelebay-an nya.

"...Hihara-senpai?" Tanya Hino. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hihara dan Yunoki.

"WAGH?! Ba... Bau ini...." Nampaknya, virus lebay Hihara sudah mulai merambah ke bertingkah cukup aneh ketika ia mencium bau menyengat tersebut.

"Hah?!" Hino yang melihat kejadian tersebut shock... Bagai melihat anjing berkepala manusia yang terkena kejang-kejang epilepsi.

Oke... Lebih baik, kita singkirkan kedua makhluk lebay yang masih berlebay-lebay ria karena mencium bau...

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat pun berjalan kearah tempat laknat dimana Hino, Hihara, dan Yunoki berada. Ia berjalan dengan gontai. Bukan... Bukan karena ia kekah atau apa... Karena sudah bawaan lahirnya begitu, maka begitulah cara ia berjalan.

"Ah... Hino-senpai..." Sapa pemuda pirang pucat yang lebih sering disapa Shimizu itu.

"Ah... Shimuzu-kun!!!" Jawab Hino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hino...sen..."

BRUUUKKK

Dan... Shimizu-pun pingsan mendadak. Dari dalam mulutnya keluar sedikit busa berwarna putih.

Nampaknya... Ia tidak kuat dengan bau menyengat tersebut...

Baiklah... Itulah kejadian nista di Sore laknat tersebut. Dan biang keladi dari masalah tersebut, a.k.a Tsuchiura dan Len... kini sudah tidur dengan tenang di rumah mereka...

* * *

Chap 2 - end

* * *

Hhahaahahah..xD

Maap, ya kalo humornya garing... Lagi ga bisa bikin yang lucu-lucu soalnya... Jadinya garing gini, deh.. -,-;

Okey, then....

Review, please? :D *puppy eyes doy*


End file.
